Far Away
by iBravery
Summary: Why did you leave me, Sasuke? Didn't you notice that I... loved you'. Warnings Inside. M For Safety.
1. Chapter 1

_Title:_ Far Away

_Author:_ Emo Cookie xx

_Summary:_ 'Why did you leave me, Sasuke? Didn't you notice that I... loved you?'

_Warnings:_ Depression; Cutting/Self Mutilation; _Limon_?

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**Lyrics**

* * *

A tear rolled down a scarred boys cheek as he ran his hand over the picture, and paused over a raven-haired boy. They were only kids then, but now... they would be sixteen. 'Four years without him... How could I have gone that long? Why did you leave me, Sasuke? Didn't you notice that I... loved you?'

**This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know.**

Not noticing a pair of onyx eyes, a blond boy headed over to the bathroom, collapsing in the middle of it. 'I... don't want to do it... but, it'll make me feel better... it always did...' Said boy was reaching over to a container on the floor, opening the box a pulling out a razor that glinted in the dim light.

**That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore.**

He hesitated, only for a second, before bringing the razor down on his left wrist. Pressing down slightly, he dragged the blade across his wrist, stopping at the crease of his upper arm. Sighing, he blinked to let a few tears run out of his eyes, before he bawled out on the bathroom floor.

**On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know.**

One after another, he kept going. Slash after slash. He didn't care if someone found him like this – as the total opposite boy he really was. Blond hair, blue eyes, a total package if you must. He was so animated about everything – That was until _he_ disappeared from his life for good. Thinking about this made the almost helpless boy start attacking his other arm.

**That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore.**

**So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know.**

Before he could press down a warm hand grabbed his and threw the blonds' trinket away. "Hey! What the fuck, you bi-" He gasped, whispering the others name softly. "Sasuke..." He felt a few tears roll down his cheeks even more, then asking "Is it-"

"Really me? Yes it is, _Naruto_."

Shivers went said boys spine before Naruto stood up rapidly, and nearly killing the other boy in a hug attack, more tears coming out of his brighter-than-the-fucking-sky orbs. He almost forgot about his cuts until he winced when his wounds touched the other boy. The raven-haired male grabbed the blonds wrists, and cleaned them well before wrapping them in clean gauze.

**I wanted  
I wanted  
I wanted you to stay 'Cause I needed I need to hear you say That I love you I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long.**

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, looking in said boys dark onyx eyes, while sitting on the toilet.

"Yes?"

"Why are you here? In my house? I'm a monster..." Naruto whispered the last part, looking away.

"Naruto, you are not a monster. Don't you ever say that, understand."

A glistening tear fell down Naruto's cheek, before a lone thumb grazed it away. "And no more crying, too." The Raven said, before capturing the blonds lips in a desperate need of touch. The kiss lasted for a while, and when they pulled apart gasping for air, it left a lingering heat upon both lips.

**So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go**

_**Last updated: September 5th, 2010.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Title:_ Far Away

_Author: _Emo Cookie xx

_Summary:_ 'Why did you leave me, Sasuke? Didn't you notice that I... loved you?'

_Warnings:_ Depression; Cutting/Self Mutilation; Limon.

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

**Lyrics**

* * *

Naruto was lead through doors, stairs, and an elevator.

"Are we there yet?" Naruto groaned.

"Almost, be patient." Naruto groaned again.

**You know there's a dirty word  
Never gonna say it first  
No, it's just a thought  
That never crosses my mind **

Sasuke stopped Naruto, stepped through some doors and said, "Alright. We're here."

Eagerly, Naruto took of the blindfold and gasped at the site.

**Maybe in the parking lot  
Better bring your friend along  
Better rock together  
Than just one at a time **

They were in a suite, a gorgeous one at that. There was a bed to the far right, a heart shaped bed with red silk covers and pillows that looked about the softest pillows Naruto eyes laid on. To the other corner there was double doors that were opened leading to a hot steamy spa and bathroom.

**S is for the simpleton  
E is for the ecstasy  
X is just to mark the spot  
'Cause that's the one you really want **

Tears formed out of the smaller boy's corners and he turned around to Sasuke and asked "What is all this for?"

Sasuke stepped closer the the other boy, who stepped back and the kept going till the hit a wall near the bed blocking any exit.

**Yes, sex is always the answer, it's never a question  
'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's yes  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question  
Then it's always yes, yeah **

Naruto looked into onyx orbs and say something he has ever seen before. Love. Before Naruto could say anything, Sasuke covered his lips with his own, licking the others bottom lip. Pulling back, Sasuke looked at Naruto. Said boy was over excited, tears pouring out of his lids. Naruto wrapped his arms around the others neck, and kissed him, teeth and tongues clashing.

Both boys smiled.

**I'm loving what you wanna wear  
I wonder what's up under there  
Wonder if I'll ever have it  
Under my tongue **

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his waist, pushing him down onto the bed.

Sasuke tore his lips away from the others, latching onto his neck, sucking and nibbling all over.

Feeling an erection coming he pulled away and asked Naruto, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Naruto said nothing and nodded a yes.

**I'll love to try to set you free  
I love you all over me  
Love to hear the sound you make  
The second you're done **

Smiling widely, Sasuke grounded his hips with the others latching onto Naruto's neck, working on a hickey. Pulling away, examining his work.

**S is for the simpleton  
E is for the ecstasy  
X is just to mark the spot  
'Cause that's the one you really want **

Satisfied, Sasuke felt Naruto tug on his shirt, pulling both of their wretched shirts off, Naruto flipped himself on top of Sasuke and kissed down his chest, pausing at the his naval to dip his tongue in, making Sasuke moan loudly.

**Yes, sex is always the answer, it's never a question  
'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's yes  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question  
Then it's always yes **

Smiling, Naruto pulled the others pants and boxers off, along with his own. Before he could do anything, he felt himself be laid upon the bed with weight on him. Looking up, and smiling, he saw the other boy lean over to the bedside table, grabbing a strange bottle, which he could only guess as lube.

**Yeah, yeah, yeah  
(Yes)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah **

To distract himself, Naruto sucked on Sasuke's neck. He gasped when he felt himself being penetrated and fingered. After he got used to it, he felt himself push back down on those long slender fingers, moaning loudly when he caused the fingers to brush his own prostate.

**S is for the simpleton  
E is for the ecstasy  
X is just to mark the spot  
'Cause that's the one you really want **

Sasuke removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock, already lubed, slowly pushing himself into the others tight hole. When he felt himself reach the hilt, he stopped placing his head on the others, both gasping for air. Moving his butt to check if he was okay, he told Sasuke to go.

**Yes, sex is always the answer, it's never a question  
'Cause the answer's yes, oh, the answer's yes  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question  
Then it's always yes, yeah **

Slowly, Sasuke moved in and out, gradually gaining speed, earning moans along the way. Five minutes into the love making, Naruto moaned louder what than he had done before telling Sasuke to go faster and harder, repeating both words repeatedly lacing them with moans and grunts coming from both.

**Yes, sex is always the answer, it's never a question  
'Cause the answer's yes, oh, the answer's yes  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question  
Then it's always yes **

Feeling himself about to come, he grabbed the smaller boys pulsing dick and pumped him. Up and down, in and out, they continued.

**Yeah, yeah, yeah  
(Yes)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
(Yes)  
Yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
(Yes)  
Yeah, yeah **

Naruto saw everything go white when he came onto both of their stomachs, feeling Sasuke come inside him. Panting, Sasuke pulled out and laid next to the other, lacing their hands together, holding Naruto close to him, both falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Song is S.E.X by Nickelback. Let me know if I did good. Thanks, loves. ^__^


End file.
